


Taiyuu Oneshots

by SapphireKnight3000



Category: Taiyuu OCT, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKnight3000/pseuds/SapphireKnight3000
Summary: Read and see the whacky and angsty antics and shenanigans of Taiyuu High!
Relationships: will add later - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Entrance Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shakou Takakutou is MEAN

When Takakutou Shakou was five, she was told by her parents that not all men were equal. That some are just better than others. That some, like her, have powers, and some unlucky souls don't, and need protection. When Shakou was five, she learned about heroes. When Shakou was ten, she knew that she wanted to be a hero, and with the way her school supported her, she knew she had made the right decision. And when Shakou was fifteen? That was when she was going to finally start her path on being a hero.

Shakou blearily opened her eyes. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and stretched. Ugh, what time was it? She grabbed her phone off the bedside table. 7:03 am, and it was a Saturday. She blinked a few times. Wasn't there something important going on today?

As she glanced around her room, looking at her various hero posters, she almost shot out of bed when she remembered. That was right! The entrance exams for Taiyuu were today! She'd already done the written portion earlier this week, but now she'd be able to actually show off the skills she'd been training for a few years!

Quickly getting dressed in a tank-top, and some shorts, Shakou ran out of her room, and into the kitchen, and to her surprise, her mom was there, cooking breakfast.

"Hey Mom!" she said, grabbing a cup, and opening the fridge to get herself some orange juice. "Are you not going to work today?"

Her mom just laughed. "And miss the day of your entrance exam, Shakou? No way!"

Shakou smiled. "So is Dad going to work instead, or are you both staying home?"

Shakou's mother put some seasoning on the meal, and dished some out on a plate, before handing it to Shakou. "Oh, your father is staying home too! He's just sleeping in, as he does when he gets the chance." Shakou nodded, and started eating. She smiled.

"Your cooking is as good as ever Mom! Thanks!"

"Wouldn't want you to go hungry on such an important day!" 

Soon enough, Shakou had cleaned off her plate, and put it in the sink. "Alright Mom, I'm gonna be in my room planning out this thing. Don't interrupt me!"

Her mom just smiled. "Okay Shakou, I'll be sure not to."

Once she had gotten back to her room, Shakou sat down. She'd want to bring some paper, and a pencil at the bare minimum - There was a good chance she'd need it. Maybe some gloves would be good? But then they could impair her drawing…

Before she even knew it, it was 11, and she was ready to set out for the train to the Taiyuu Island.

  
  


Shakou sat in the waiting room for the exam, bouncing her leg. The exam would be in a half hour from now, and every second that ticked by felt like hours. There were a lot of people in the room chatting - maybe she could try joining in?

There was a group of 3 applicants chatting near her, one a boy with green hair, and odd looking freckles, one a girl with bunny clips, and hair pulled to the side, and the other a scared purple-haired boy, clearly not prepared for the exam.

“-my quirk, ghost… side effect from when I got it, I guess.” The scaredy-cat was talking, saying something about his quirk.

“So, does that mean you’re like Danny Phantom?” Freckles started to hum, and even sing some american theme song.

Bunny girl chimed in. “Eh? That’s a really useful quirk.”

“So the scaredy-cat’s a death boy, huh? Didn’t expect that.” Shakou said, with barely even a second thought. 

The 3 stopped talking, and turned to her. None of them looked that strong, so they probably hadn’t done as much training, Shakou noted. She’d probably have the exam in the bag if the rest of the examinees trained as well as these 3 seemed to have. 

Oh, bunny girl was saying something. Shakou just shrugged in response. “I mean, his quirk sounds pretty cool, but he’s not gonna get anywhere in the hero world if he’s gonna be a coward like that.” Bunny girl and Freckles looked outraged, but Scaredy-cat just looked desolate. Just proving her point. But then, he stood up.

“I’m sick of people, people like you doubting me! Saying I’m nothing, when I’m not! I will be a hero… You’ll see.”

Shakou smiled. So maybe the death boy did have some heroic potential after all.

“Hello, hello? Is this thing on?” a voice came through the speakers, interrupting the conversation before the tension could get any higher. The voice continued. "I'm just going to assume it is. Hi everyone! I'm Lackadaisy, the maker of this island that we're standing on, and the principal of this school you're trying to get into! Nice to meet you all, even though I can't hear you. So, you're all here to take the entrance exam. Or you're incredibly lost, but I won't judge. If you're one of the former, then I have great news for you! The exam will be starting right after I finish my spiel. If you're one of the latter, I believe the exit door should be…" There was a pause, as the sound of rustling papers came through the speaker "On the north wall?" A few students snorted in response to that. "Anyways! The entrance exam's gonna be a race through an obstacle course. It's divided into three sections, each separated by a pathway in-between. Some of you curious souls might be asking. 'Well, Lackadaisy, the greatest principal to ever exist, what are those obstacles?' The answer is, I don't know either! Or, more accurately, you guys are gonna find out. You guys can fight each-other, if you want, but try to avoid spilling blood? It's a  _ pain _ to clean this whole place. Uhh, I think that's about it. You guys can go now!"

There's a pause, as everyone takes in Lackadaisy's words. The speaker starts up again "Uhh, m'dudes, the doors are unlocked. I said you could go. Your exam's started."

One more moment of silence

Then chaos, as everyone started running for the doors, opening to reveal a long stretch of path, and at the end, a gateway made of metal. Shakou ended up being one of the last to get onto the track thanks to the buildup of people.

A girl with green hair suddenly jumped up in the crowd, and yelled "LUCK OF THE DRAW!" Before throwing something, in the direction of the crowd ahead? It was hard for Shakou to tell. Then, suddenly, one by one, examinees started lagging behind the crowd. A lot of them had tripped, and a few even looked like they might have gotten themselves injured. 

The green-haired girl was laughing as she rushed ahead, only to trip up after being grabbed by another girl, with short silver hair, and multicolored eyes, who looked like she just came out of a circus. Judging by the way her quirk seemed to completely mess up the green-haired girl's movements, Shakou thought it would probably be smart to avoid her. A gray skinned girl grabbed onto Circus girl, and they both vanished, before appearing again, further ahead along the path.

Ahead of the path they were on, a large metal gateway stood, and judging by the way it was set up, that was the real start of the obstacle course.

"OBSTACLE ONE, QUICKSAND TRAPS!" A pre-recorded message blared from speakers on the gate as students ran in.

The path widened to a giant field. “The objective is to make it through without getting stuck in one of the traps all around the field. Keep a keen eye, and don’t fall in!”, the recording continued. Shakou cursed as she almost fell into one of the traps. Her quirk wouldn't be any use here, so she'd just have to try and be careful and fast. She didn't want to fall behind more than she ready was

As she was walking dodging around a second section of quicksand that she could barely see, she heard a loud cry

Shakou looked back to see the group of examinees she met in the entrance exam. Freckles was stuck up to his waist in the quicksand, and occasionally even coughing some out, while the two other examinees in the group, Bunny girl and Death boy, were trying to help him out.

Shakou rolled her eyes, and continued rushing ahead. If the Freckles wasn't smart enough to pay attention to the recording, or use his quirk, to avoid the traps, she wasn't going to take the fall for that. She had a race that she needed to win.

As Shakou carefully made her way through the sandy area, she saw a few more interesting cases. There was a (rather plain looking, in her opinion) girl, stuck in a pit, who seemed to be… was she singing? It was hard to tell, as 2 other examinees helped her, with dazed expressions on their faces.

Then there was the applicant ahead of Shakou, a girl with gray skin that faded to black around her hands, and long blonde hair with red tips. She just melted the sand she was running on into glass, and seemed to be dripping… was that lava? But, as Shakou realized, when she was reaching the end, the lava girl was rather slow.

Shakou passed through the gate, and in the stretch between obstacles, she pulled ahead of lava girl. Ahead of the path, she could see something. It seemed to be… fake skyscrapers? She made it to the gate, and skidded through as the announcement played, "OBSTACLE NUMBER TWO! RESCUE RELAY!"

Seems this school had a love for showing off, as ahead of her was a false city.

The announcement continued, "Make it through the city and out the other gate- But don't forget to try and rescue 'helpless citizens'! You need to bring at least 3 to the safety zone besides the gate to go through!" 

At a second glance now, the city area seemed to be wrecked, like as if villain attacked. Fitting theme, for a hero school. Shakou ran down the streets, trying to find one of these so called "helpless citizens".

Soon enough, she did see one. It was a metal dummy, approximately human shaped, and with a red label on it's back reading "Rescue me!" It was gonna be annoying, and heavy, but she had no choice other than to pick it up, and carry it around.

Off to the side, she saw a girl with white hair in a ponytail, happily walking along, with 3 dummies, who were  _ also walking _ . Must be her quirk then, since, from what Shakou could tell, there was no way to make them walk like that.

Shakou walked inside one of the false skyscrapers to try and look for a second dummy, and she found one, hiding behind a desk. There was a trio of examinees in here as well, one a guy with blond hair, and large indigo eyes, one a person with floating white hair, most of it tied into a large braid, and the other a pink-haired boy. They all seemed to be working together to get a dummy out of the rubble.

She rolled her eyes as she walked out of the building. Shakou really didn't see the point in teamwork on the exam, since it was a race to win after all. She ran down the streets, trying to find a third dummy, but she was starting to tire out. From the looks of it, a fair amount of the robots were taken already.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one. Right by an applicant, with a mask-like face, who was currently kneeling by another one, a girl with yellow, half-shaved hair. Was he... setting her on fire? Whatever it was, he clearly didn't care about the dummy by him, so…

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" Shakou shouted as she ran by, grabbing the dummy. She could hear a distant shout from Mask boy, but she didn't care. She was sprinting towards the gate. Once she had made it, she shrugged off the bots into the designated area, where a scruffy looking examinee in a purple hoodie was dropping off a bot of their own.

Shakou charged through the end gates, with no time to waste.

The last obstacle became apparent rather quickly, before she even reached the gates signifying the start. A giant wall, that seems to stretch as far as the eye could see. Or, at least until the end of the island.

"OBSTACLE NUMBER 3!" the overhead voice called out as Shakou ran through the gates. "THE GREAT WALL! Behind this wall is the final stretch to the end of the race! Now all you have to do is get there.

They weren't exaggerating when they said great wall. As she was running towards the wall, Shakou could see a few other applicants, getting over the wall in different ways. There was one, dressed in black colors, using some kind of glowing rope to scale the wall, while a pair of applicants, one with black hair, the other with white, & orange, seemed to be using floating fruit? Meanwhile a girl with dark blue hair seemed to be focused on burning handholds into the wall.

Shakou grinned as she made it to the wall. Now was her time to shine. She grabbed one of her papers, and held held on the wall with her right hand. She took the pencil from behind her ear, and with a swoop of her arm, quickly drew a circle. Tucking her pencil back behind her ear, she took a deep breath, pulled back her arm, and…

"BANG!" she shouted, right as she punched through her circle outline, and the 10 feet of steel behind it. Her hand hurt like hell, but thanks to the training she'd done, and the additional boost provided by her quirk, she managed it.

With no time to waste, Shakou crawled through the hole she made, and started sprinting. Since she had basically just made a passage for  _ every examinee behind her _ , she needed to run for the final stretch, as fast as she could. And run Shakou did. She ran as fast as she could, she ran until she saw the gates signifying the end of the exam, and then she ran more, when she came through another gate - the last one?

"Aaaand in first place for our first year and our  _ first Taiyuu entrance exam _ , we have **TAKAKUTOU SHAKOU!** "

Shakou smiled, before dropping to the floor, out of breath. Another announcement played, not that she was paying attention to it, and an examinee with colorful wings dropped down next to her, saying something about only getting second place.

Shakou didn't care about anything else

She won

She would get into Taiyuu.


	2. Shakou thinking about romance, written by me, a person who has never felt romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shakou: It's not like I stay up all night thinking about her.  
> Later that night  
> Shakou, lying in bed, thinking about Ameko: Oh no

As Takakutou lay in the beds in her dorm, late at night, she took some time to herself to think. It'd only been her first five days of Taiyuu High, but Takakutou had felt on edge the entire week so far. Specifically around the bunny girl - Tokachi, or as she wanted everyone to call her, Ameko. Her first name. Even thinking about calling that made her stomach flip, and she didn't know why.

Was Takakutou  _ scared _ of the bunny girl? It couldn't be that. She could take bunny girl in a fight any day, bunny girl's quirk may have been cool, but Kutou's was cooler. So then why was it that any time she was around the bunny girl, her legs felt like jelly, and her heart started to pound and she tensed up? Why couldn't she get more than a few snarky responses out before she felt the need to curl up in her room and hide her face? And why did her smiles, her genuine, cute smiles just make that feeling so much worse?

It was such an uncomfortable feeling, yet, deep down, she knew what it was. It wasn't the first time she'd felt this way before.  _ Maybe it is fear, _ she mused again, trying to keep her other thoughts down. She thought back to the time she was 4, almost 5. She could barely remember what had happened, Takakutou could remember the feelings clearly. They were similar to what she was feeling now, but different. The feelings back then didn't make the room feel warmer, or make the butterflies resting in her stomach dance. 

Then she thought back to when she knew had felt those feelings before. It was her first year of middle school, and she'd met the quirkless boy named Kayou. She'd eventually come to calling him Shunkyuu, and then go back to calling him Kayou when things went wrong. She remembered the feeling well too, how his voice made her heart jitter, and how his laugh made her stomach flip like pancakes in a pan. She'd come to enjoy how warm she felt around him, and eventually, when she'd confessed her love, and her heart had slowed again, the tenseness, the worry gone, when she learned that he liked her back.

Those feelings, Takakutou was feeling now, whenever the bunny girl came by.

_ Fuck, _ Takakutou realized, a flush quickly spreading across her cheeks.  _ I'm in love. _


	3. Sad-Boy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamashi gets lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially this is an au based on a BNHA fic (Which I don't currently have the link for, but if anyone does please let me know!) Where everyone's future selves come back to protect Midoriya, and he gets increasingly confused.

There was no other way to put it. Tamashi had gotten lost. At this point, there was nothing but alleys and backstreets, the few he’d tried backtracking, it only got worse.

It had started when he took the alleyway shortcut to school. His bullies hadn’t found the place yet, and he’d never seen anything too bad happen in here yet, so he figured he’d be fine.  _ Over the dumpster, take a left, run down the in-between, take a right at the house with the windowsill filled with yellow flowers, and then you’re at school. _ Sure, he’d gotten lost the first few times he took this path, but it still always worked out in the end.

_ Until today,  _ he thought to himself. Tamashi had been walking down the in-between alley, keeping an eye out for the garden windowsill, and he still hadn’t seen it. He’d been walking for almost 10 minutes now, and his shoulders were starting to hurt from carrying his textbooks. He’d have to double check where he was… and he’d probably be late for school.

Tamashi set his bag down by one of the houses - they wouldn’t mind if he just sat for a bit, right? - and he grabbed his phone to check the map. Only it wouldn’t load, and after a quick check of the data… “No reception, huh…” he murmured to himself. He’d have to backtrack. Tamashi let out a long sigh. He was going to be late for school.

He stood up, grabbing his bag again. Had the alleyway been this misty before? He shook his head. Probably just him, being anxious again. Even if he’d been targeted by odd villains recently, this wasn’t anything bad… right? He walked back down the alley, his footsteps echoing, in a way they hadn’t before.  _ Step, step, step _ . Until he came across a wall. A wall shouldn’t have meant anything important. A wall is a wall, after all. But it spooked Tamashi. He’d walked almost 10 minutes to get to where he had gotten… yet barely 1 minute backtracking and he’d run into this wall.

Something was wrong. The area wasn’t just quiet, it was  _ silent _ . He couldn’t hear anything beyond his own breathing, and footsteps. Normally there’d be at least some noise - the sound of cars just outside the alley, a quiet breeze blowing by, sending some trash rolling, the sound of someone in their house listening to their TV. Not that Tamashi tried to listen in, but some people just had their sound up too loud. There was no sound, and Tamashi was almost certain now… the mist was getting even thicker.

_ Step, step, step. _

Tamashi froze. There was someone coming up behind him. The footsteps didn’t sound that loud, but in the silence, they rang out. Tamashi’s heart started hammering like a drum, Whatever this was, wherever he was, Tamashi wasn’t alone.

_ Step, step, step _ ,

They were getting closer, whoever they were. Tamashi looked to the left, and he could barely see an alleyway. He took a deep breath, and then he ran. He ran down the alleyway, stumbling across trash, and bins, and he came out the other side. Whoever it was had definitely heard him, so he kept running. Wherever he was, it wasn’t a street now. It was more back-streets, and alleys. But still, he ran down streets, and alleys, took lefts, rights. Sometimes he went in, what he logically knew was a circle, yet still ended up being a different spot.

Tamashi was lost. But knowing where he was didn’t matter right now. This wasn’t anywhere normal. Maybe it was some kind of quirk result? He was starting to get out of breath, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to run. He stopped, almost certain he was far enough away to pause, and catch his breath, when…

_ Step, step, step. _

__ It was further away now, but for how far Tamashi had run… there was no way that mysterious person had been that fast… unless they could manipulate this place. Tamashi realized, with a gulp, that whoever they were would have the advantage here. He could run as far as he wanted, but the person following him would always be able to make a quick way, and catch up to him.

_ Step, step, step _

It was a game of cat and mouse, and there was no way for Tamashi to win. If he stayed, he’d certainly be caught. If he ran, he’d just run out of breath, and either pass out, or have to stop, or be caught anyway. There didn’t seem to be any way out.

_Step,_ ** _crash,_** _Step,_ ** _crash,_**

**** … What was that noise? The steps had paused, though… he swore he saw something through the mist. Meanwhile, the crashing sound seemed to be getting closer, until he could faintly hear…  “TAMASHI?!”

He didn’t recognize the voice but judging by the way the steps had stopped, and the way the other person seemed to have shouted, they might have been there to help… and it wasn’t like he’d had many other options. He shouted, at the top of his lungs, “I’M OVER HERE!”

He heard a swear from nearby, and the figure he thought he saw in the mist came closer. The figure seemed to be tall, and lanky, wearing dark clothes, and the mist in the area seemed to swirl around him. “Well kid,” they spoke with a grin that Tamashi could barely see on their shrouded face. “Looks like I’m gonna have to take you out now before your friend comes to help you.” They’d pulled out something. Tamashi couldn’t tell what it was through the mist, but it looked sharp. Before they could do anything though, there was one final  **_CRASH_ ** as a chunk of the wall besides Tamashi was suddenly flung out.

Behind the now open wall, a woman stood, in what seemed to be a hoodie over some sort of hero costume, and she looked about the same age as his other mysterious heroes. She was wearing goggles, and she had a hood up, with a few bits of curly blue hair. She had a few sheets of metal strapped to her back, and odd devices on her wrists. She spoke, with a rather harsh, yet determined voice. “You’re not gonna get any further than this,  _ Mistwalker _ . Now where’s your ally? I know you couldn’t have come here alone.” 

The mist shrouded figure, who was apparently called  _ Mistwalker  _ growled. “You think I’m going to tell you where he is? Do you realize where you are?!” His growls quickly turned to laughter. “Have you forgotten that this is  _ my _ plane to shape and manipulate and shape as I wish?! I could kill you with a snap if I wanted to! This is my place to-” Mistwalker was abruptly shut up, by the hero punching him in the face.

“That guy gets really tiring sometimes.” The woman sighed, and turned to Tamashi, crouching down a bit. “Hey there, Ghost Boy,” she smiled a bit. “Good to see you. How’re you feeling?”

The mist was starting to clear again, but Tamashi was still shaking. He was only 11 after all, and the encounter hadn’t been a light one. “I-i’m…” he started, before pausing. “W-Who’re you?”

The woman rubbed the back of her neck. “Oh, uh, I hadn’t really thought about that. Give me a moment.” She laughed, before falling silent for a minute. When she spoke again, she had a smile on her face. “Call me.. Cotton Candy?” Tamashi numbly nodded, before the woman - Cotton Candy? continued. “You know the rabbit girl that shows up sometimes?” She mimicked rabbit ears on her head.

Tamashi nodded. “A-are you another one of her friends?”

Cotton Candy laughed again. “A friend of hers, huh?” She looked up at the sky. “You could say that.” Tamashi looked confused, but Cotton Candy just ruffled his hair a bit. “I guess you’ll understand when you’re older.” She said with a grin, competitive, yet friendly. A smile Tamashi felt would protect him… like a hero.

Cotton Candy stood up, and stretched. “Well, it was nice talking to ya! But I have to go get these guys.” With the mist now cleared, Tamashi could see she was pointing to two figures on the ground, one of them Mistwalker. “And you should be getting to school little guy.”

Tamashi stood up. “B-but… I’m a-already late... aren’t I???”

She laughed again. “Cmon, Little Ghost Boy, check your phone, you’ve still got a few minutes left. Besides, we’re right by the alley you take, aren’t we?”

Tamashi looked, and sure enough, they were by the house with the windowsill garden. He checked his phone, and he almost had five minutes before school began. He started to run down the alleyway, before he paused. How had Cotton Candy known which path he took to get to school? And what time it started? He turned around, to ask but… Cotton Candy, and the two villains were gone.

  
  


Almost four years later, and Tamashi was sitting in the waiting room for the Taiyuu High entrance exam. He’d already been thrown for quite the loop, when he met Ameko, the girl who looked and acted almost exactly like the Bunny Angel he saw so often, and Inoue, a boy with a nearly identical quirk to another one of the heroes who had saved him so often. And then…

“So, the ghost boy’s a scaredy cat, huh?” The comment stung, but what he was more focused on was the sound of the voice.  _ It sounded almost exactly like… _ He turned, to see who had spoken, and saw another examinee with hair that looked an awful lot like…  _ Cotton Candy. _


	4. .. -- / --- -.- .- -.--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tappity tap tap it's angst time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be a 'canon divergence' AU where Yasashii dies, and everyone is sad, but ends up being a ghost and talks to Shakou via Morse code. This au is based off of a fic being written by Shell (Yasashii's creator) who is writing an angst fic of their own

.. -- / --- -.- .- -.--

To the average eye, that short sequence of dots and dashes doesn't mean much. Just lines and dots. What more could it mean. And even to the non-average eye, it still doesn't mean much. Simply the words "I'm okay" (but without the apostrophe).

To Shakou, however, those words felt like a lifeline. Just a message to tap to herself, to ease her fears and stress. Her mother taught it to her. A comfort message. Just to know that she's okay. Knowing morse code wasn't a super common skill these days, so she just tapped out little messages to herself.

Then she'd gotten kidnapped by the Court, along with her quirkless classmate, Senshi. They'd been put in neighboring cells, and weren't allowed to speak. She'd started tapping, at first just a nervous few taps, eventually turning into tapping her comfort message over and over again.

.. -- / --- -.- .- -.--

.. -- / --- -.- .- -.--

.. -- / --- -.- .- -.--

Until she'd heard in response

.. -- / --- -.- .- -.-- / - --- ---

Once again, it wasn't much. To the average ear it was just some tapping, in an odd order. To the non-average who knew, it said "I'm okay too" (but without any apostrophe). But to Shakou, that meant a lot. She hesitated for a moment, before tapping.

\--.- ..- .. .-. -.- .-.. . ... ... ..--..

.. - ... / ... . -. ... .... .. / .- -.-. - ..- .- .-.. .-.. -.-- .-.-.- / - .- -.- .- -.- ..- - --- ..- / .-. .. --. .... - ..--.. Senshi tapped back.

-.-. .- .-.. .-.. / -- . / -.- ..- - --- ..- / .. - ... / --.- ..- .. -.-. -.- . .-. Shakou tapped.

They'd communicated a lot after that, with simple quiet taps. Sometimes they'd talk about simple, more positive things. What the weather might be like outside. Favorite color. What they want to do as a hero. Sometimes they'd address the situation, and try to plan ways out. Their conversations never got much further than that.

Sometimes one of them would be taken out of the cells for one reason or another. But whenever they got back, they'd tap ".. -- / --- -.- .- -.--", and if the other was there, they'd just tap ".. -- / --- -.- .- -.-- / - --- ---" back.

But one day, Senshi was taken out of their cell, and after a few hours, Shakou could hear them being returned to their cell. She waited for a few moments, and yet… there was no tapping. So she tapped ".- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- / --- -.- .- -.-- ..--.."

No response. Maybe they were asleep, or unconscious. It wasn't too uncommon for that to happen after they were taken to a member of the court.

Senshi didn't respond the next day. Or the day after that. Something was wrong.

A few days after Senshi had been returned, Shakou got an opportunity. The quirk supressants had started to wear off, and no one had come by to administer another dose. She'd already drawn a shape on the wall connecting her cell to Senshi's, and her cuffs preparing for this opportunity.

With a quiet push against her cuffs, Shakou could feel her quirk slowly activate. Soon enough, she broke through the metal, and took the cuffs off. She had to move fast. She carefully pushed out the section of wall, hoping no one would hear, and tried to set it down as quietly as she could.

She saw Senshi lying in an odd position. They wouldn't have gone to sleep like that… would they? She tried gently shaking them first, then a little then shaking them a little harsher, before Shakou tried to check their pulse.

Her heart almost dropped to the floor when there was none.

Despite that, Shakou still had to escape. She picked up Senshi's body, and quickly went back to her room, before using her quirk to kick open the wall opposite the door and run. This was likely her only chance.

Shakou made it back to Taiyuu with Senshi's body around midnight. It was probably a terrifying experience for anyone still awake, Shakou arriving at the dorms with their corpse. Shakou practically passed out the moment she came in, having been carrying it- carrying them the whole way. She could vaguely remember being taken back to bed.

The days after that passed by in a blur of guilt and self-hatred. Morale was low for the whole school. Senshi was dead after all, and they were a good student. Why wouldn't everyone be sad?

Kutou started tapping again, each night before bed. Just tapping ".. -- / --- -.- .- -.--" Then one night she heard a faint tapping after hers. She could barely hear it but… she could make out..

".. -- / --- -.- .- -.-- / - --- ---"

To the average person, the faint sound of tapping wouldn't mean anything except rats, or dripping. To the non-average person who knew Morse code, it was an odd message, born from a coincidence. But for Kutou? It meant that maybe, just maybe Senshi wasn't as dead as everyone thought. So she smiled, and said to the seemingly empty room

"Hey Senshi."


End file.
